My own happiness
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Edward se había sentido vencedor cuando Bella le dio la espalda a Jacob Black para casarse con él. Falsamente creyó que cuando ella le diera el "Sí, acepto" serían felices y se amarían de por vida. La realidad era muy diferente. - Oneshot - Belward


**Summary:** Edward se había sentido vencedor cuando Bella le dio la espalda a Jacob Black para casarse con él. Falsamente creyó que cuando ella le diera el "Sí, acepto" serían felices y se amarían de por vida. La realidad era muy diferente. - Oneshot inspirado en la canción alguien más de Belinda.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

**My own happiness**

**

* * *

**

_**Y**__** vine a decirte adiós no puedo engañarme mas**_

_**Tus besos no saben igual**_

_**En tu vida hay alguien más**_

_**Nunca te podré olvidar**_

_**Porque por ti aprendí amar aunque**_

_**A ti te de igual**_

_**Sé muy bien que hay alguien más...**_

_Alguien más - Belinda**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward se estremeció al ver _su silueta_ sin vida mirando por la ventana. Tenían más de un año de casados, y cuando todo mundo debía de creer que llevaban una maravillosa vida de _lunamieleros_, la realidad era muy diferente.

Edward se había sentido vencedor cuando Bella le dio la espalda a Jacob Black para casarse con él. Falsamente creyó que cuando ella le diera el "Sí, acepto" serían felices y se amarían de por vida. Se agarró el puente de la nariz y suspiró en silencio.

Bella no reía más. Cada vez que pasaban por la playa, cada vez que miraba una moto, cada vez que suspiraba en silencio, ella lloraba en "supuesto" secreto. Supuesto, porque Edward no era tonto y sabía perfectamente por qué o más bien por quién lloraba.

Él la amaba, la amaba más que a nada o nadie en el mundo; Lo había arriesgado todo por ella, pero nada de eso parecía tener importancia para su moribunda mujer. Estaba desesperado y a punto de volverse loco.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

—Hablemos —susurró ella sin voltear.

—Bella, hazme el favor de voltear a verme.

Bella cerró los ojos un segundo y volteó a verlo con pesadez, como si no quisiera verle a él, como si quisiera ver a alguien más en su lugar.

—No podemos seguir así —siguió Edward—. Estoy cansado de esperar por un poco de tu atención.

—Te presto atención —se quejó ella.

—Sí, la misma atención que le dedicas al perro del vecino.

Bella frunció los labios y se apretó el pecho.

—Lo siento, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte…

Edward se dejó caer en el sillón. Él se había casado con ella porque la amaba y quería que fueran un todo. Quería que se adoraran y se la pasaran haciendo el amor por las noches. Si hubiera sabido el resultado de ese matrimonio, jamás se hubiera casado con ella.

Se puso de pie furioso y se acercó a ella con velocidad. Tomó con agresividad uno de sus brazos y la hizo encararlo.

—Yo no me conformo con eso —se acercó a Bella y aplastó sus labios contra los de ella.

Ella gimió y se estremeció ante su contacto. Menos mal que por lo menos podía mostrarle alguna emoción. Edward le metió la lengua y deslizó sus manos para acariciarle un pecho. Bella no se opuso, no se quejó, pero tampoco participó. Se quedó inmóvil mientras Edward metía la mano por debajo de su blusa y pellizcaba uno de sus pezones.

Nada.

La furia dentro de Edward explotó. Desgarró su blusa y dejó al descubierto el sostén que cubría sus pechos. Maldita fuera la hora en la que había creído que ella era sólo suya. Su boca viajó de sus labios a su cuello y después al nacimiento de sus senos. La lengua áspera raspó la delicada y fina piel provocando que Bella volviera a estremecerse. Edward se relajó, al ver que ella aun reaccionaba a sus caricias. Bella no mentía cuando le decía que lo amaba… el problema es que él quería que sólo lo amara a él. Necesitaba exclusividad. Se merecía esa exclusividad.

La abrazó y la estrechó fuerte a su pecho. Quería que ella escuchara como latía furioso su corazón cuando la tenía así. Le plantó un beso en la nuca y sintió las pequeñas y delicadas manos de ella rodearle el torso.

¡Dios santo, cómo la amaba! ¿Por qué el amor tiende a complicarse de esa forma?

Edward comenzó a beber de nuevo su piel en forma angustiosa. Porque su alma rota no da para más, necesita sentirse seguro y amado por esa moribunda mujer que dice llamarse su esposa; necesitaba afecto y un poco de seguridad, seguridad que creyó se vería satisfecha al hacer suya a su mujer. Porque ella era suya, él había luchado por ella, era el resultado de su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Suya, suya, suya.

La desnudó suavemente, sin prisas, no había porque acelerar el proceso que como avanzaba, lo destrozaba. Contempló su perfecta silueta desnuda antes de sonreír de esa manera torcida que sabía ella adoraba. Bella le regaló un sonrojo y un suspiro. El corazón de Edward brincó de felicidad por esos meros gestos. ¿Qué tan patético se puede ser cuando te conformas con que tu mujer se sonroje cuando la tienes desnuda y suspire?

Negó con la cabeza y se desnudó pasivamente. El crepúsculo empezaba a bañar el cuerpo de su mujer y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar que lo estaban ahogando y lacerando a un nivel inexplicable. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo antes de que Edward volviera al ataque.

La acarició y disfrutó de su olor. Lamió su cuerpo y le dijo un millón de veces lo hermosa y sensual que podía ser. Ella se limitó a gemir y corresponder tenuemente las caricias. ¿De verdad Bella le hacía el amor a él o le hacía el amor al fantasma de su otro amor? No quiso pensárselo más, la tumbó en el sillón más cercano y se inclinó para chupar su núcleo ardiente y palpitante. Ella gritó cuando la mordisqueó y deslizó sus dedos.

Cuando lo bañó y chilló su nombre tenuemente, Edward explotó de pasión. Se sentó en el sillón e hizo que ella se deslizara sobre él, completita, enteramente…

Estaba tan mojada, estaba tan caliente. Edward empujó y el choque de caderas se volvió hipnótico. La estaba penetrando, no sólo físicamente sino también a su alma, a su corazón, quería penetrar en todo de ella. Quería arraigarse en ella y quedarse ahí por siempre. Cuando en su desesperación y coraje agarró las caderas de su mujer y la obligó a restregarse más en su extensión, vio sus ojos y se desplomó.

Bella estaba ahí gimiendo y abriéndole las piernas otorgándole el derecho de esposo que tenía, pero los ojos suelen ser los espejos del alma y éstos le mostraban que no estaba ahí, que no estaba con él, que realmente no le estaba haciendo el amor.

El placer se convirtió en coraje y no pudo seguir con esa mentira. La tomó con delicadeza y la hizo a un lado, dejándola sorprendida y con los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —respondió Edward con pesadez—. Sólo que odio hacerle el amor a una desconocida.

—¿Una desconocida? Pero si soy yo, tu esposa.

—Una esposa que no tiene la decencia de pensar en mí cuando la estoy haciendo mía.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y se tocó el pecho.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

—Me refiero, Bella Swan, a que te amo, pero que creo que yo también merezco que me amen por entero, sólo a mí.

—No entiendo… te escogí a ti ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, escogiste con quien creíste tener más seguridad.

—Eso no es cierto, te escogí porque te amo.

—Si es así entonces dime, ¿por qué estabas pensando en Jacob Black?

Bella tartamudeó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No lo menciones.

—No te preocupes, no volverás a escuchar ese nombre de mis labios, ni ningún otro.

Edward agarró su ropa y se vistió sin voltear a verla. Si lo hacía sabía que estaría perdido. Porque a pesar de todo… él la amaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Bella con voz entrecortada cuando Edward abrió la puerta.

—A buscar mi propia felicidad.

Bella tartamudeó y chilló antes de que él cerrara la puerta y decidiera darle vuelta a la hoja.

—Adiós… amada mía —dijo Edward mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y dejaba sola a esa mujer que amaba con toda su alma. Una mujer que nunca podría amarlo por entero. Una mujer con la que no podía seguir más… le dijo adiós y para siempre a Isabella Swan. Su esposa.

* * *

**_Éste Oneshot va dedicado para mi IAE: Naty Celeste, porque ella vilmente me obligó a hacerlo Ahahahaha ¡Te amo Imprimación mía! Había un concurso por ahí con esa canción, no quise participar pero no pude evitar que esto saliera cuando leí la letra. _**

**_Creo que quizás me odien por hacer sufrir a Edward, pero creo que él se merecía algo mejor que un amor compartido. ¿no creen? Millones de besos mordelones XD ¿Aullidos?  
_**


End file.
